Zentran Battle Pod
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Battle Pod is the standard combat mecha of the Mardook's Zentradi forces. It is a simple mecha, but is well armed with both beam cannons and missiles. A full-sized Zentradi pilots the Battle Pod while lying forward across almost the full length of the pod. Model Type - Zentran Battle POd Class - Standard Zentran Combat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 315 Wingpods - 150 Main Thrusters - 125 Sensor Eye - 60 Main Guns - 120 Secondary Guns - 75 Missile Pods - 100 Note - The Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -5 to strike Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 4 at 30km+, Mach 14 in space Range - Unlimited in atmosphere, 2000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 10.4m Length - 13.7m Width - 7.6m Weight - 36 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction Engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 4d4x10 per blast per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6x10 per blast per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-18 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 72 total, 36 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +10% to piloting rolls Body Block/Tackle - Based on speed of unit Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ